1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flotation system for a boat having a moulded hull to provide it with buoyancy during an emergency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past the crews of yachts or some motor-boats have relied on a life raft for survival at sea when their vessel sinks. In rough conditions when disasters are most likely life rafts have proved far from ideal and there have therefore been other systems intended to save the vessel itself and thereby also to save the crew.
One such system has been to fill certain sections of the vessel with foam so that it will float in a semi-submerged state. This, however, is only practical in quite small vessels as the foam necessary to float an ocean going craft is such that too much essential space is lost. Another system is the use of internal buoyancy bags which can be inflated when necessary, but this has the disadvantage that the bags have been high in the vessel so that the water level in the cabin of the stricken vessel precludes the crew from continuing to live down below. A further approach has been the attachment of inflatable flotation bags to the outside of the vessel and in many ways this is a better solution as the bags can be positioned so that the vessel will float at somewhere near its correct waterline. Additional stability is given because the flotation bags are outboard and the inside of the vessel is unobstructed. However, the protrusion of the folded bags on the outside of the vessel has been unacceptable for most craft, particularly yachts, and furthermore the bags have been very susceptible to damage.